legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home hanging out) Jack: Jeez.... Erin: What is it Jack? Jack: I am SO frickin' bored right now. Alex: Same here. Erin: Yeah...I kinda am too. Alex: Well now that there's not as many villains, there's not much to do. Rose: Yep... (The heroes all sit in silence before a beeping sound coming from Miles's mask) Miles: Well speak of the devil. Jack: What is it? Miles: *checks his mask* Crime alert from downtown. Stone and his men are in town robbing a bank. Alex: Huh?! Erin: Stone? Miles: Yep! Jack: Well, I guess that's something to do! Omega: And our chance to try and stop Stone too! Mina: Yeah! Alex: Perfect. We get stone out of the way, and then we can FINALLY track down and stop Yoshikage Kira. Uraraka: Yoshikage… Izuku: Let's get down there. Erin: Wait! Who's gonna watch Rose Lenny and Charlie? (The heroes all stop and look at Jessica) Jessica: What? Alex: You wanna watch them Jess? Jessica: I mean yeah but I also wanna go help you guys stop Stone! Rose: Huh? Lenny: Awww.... Alex: Well we can't leave them home alone! Jack: We've already learned from that mistake. (Jack looks over at Zulu, Foxtrot and Pearl) Pearl: What? Jack: Nothing. Omega: Well we need to figure something out before Stone gets away! Alex: Well what do we do with them? Jessica: *gasp*! *claps hands together* Shade! Erin: Huh? Jessica: Let's ask get Yang and the others to watch them while we are doing this! And this way, Shade can have a play date with the others! Lenny: Really? Shade? Emily: What's wrong with Shade Lenny? Lenny: Nothing! He just weirds me out sometimes. Erin: But you'll have fun! Lenny: I guess.... Alex: Plus, do you really want to be home alone like this? Rose: No! Lenny: We never want to be alone! Jessica: Then you can hang out with Shade while we go out and beat the bad guys! Charlie: Yeah guys! Lenny: Well....Alright then. Rose: Let's do it! Erin: That's the spirit! (Meanwhile in Remnant) Yang: Hey Shade! You doing okay? Shade: You've been asking me that over and over again... Yang: Hey I thought you died when you changed. Shade: Well I'm still here aren't I? And trust me, I died back when your friend back there cut me in half and killed my first form. Yang: You mean my uncle? Shade: Whatever... (Shade then levitates a small cup) Shade: At least this evolution got me a new power. (Shade then lifts the cup up and grabs onto it) Shade: Now all I need is my adult form back and I can finally do something with my life again. Yang: Like what? Shade: I don't know. Targhul stuff I guess. Yang: And what qualifies as- (Suddenly, a portal opens behind the two) Shade: The heck??? Yang: Don't worry Shade, it's probably just the Defenders again. Shade: Oh, okay. (Jessica then walks through with Rose, Lenny and Charlie) Jessica: Sup. (Erin steps out with Rose Lenny and Charlie) Erin: Oh good there you are! Yang: Hey what's- Erin: Short version: There's trouble, we need a baby sitter for Rose, Lenny and Charlie, three child Targhuls, you guys are the only ones, so Shade now has a play date! Bye! (Erin leaves though the portal which closes) Yang:....... What just happened? Rose: We're here to play with Shade. Yang: You are?? Lenny: Everyone is busy fighting bad guys so we need someone to watch over us. Rose: Yeah. Shade: Wait I have to do what with them? Charlie: You have to play with us! Shade: Hold on I did not agree to this! Yang: Sorry Shade we don't got a choice. Shade: NOW HANG ON- Yang: Hey we owe them one for them helping us SEVERAL times the least you could do is play with them and I could watch them. Shade: *groans* Rose: Hey we're not so bad! Lenny: Just be careful of Charlie. Charlie: Hey! Yang: Why? Rose: His power's....not for the feint of heart. Charlie: Hey, it only sprays by itself occasionally! Not intentionally Rose! Yang: What sprays? Lenny: Charlie sprays out pharamones that can cause you to laugh. Yang: Oh really? Charlie: There's also sleep and poison, but I prefer to drive enemies insane before I beat them down! Lenny: Except it's deadly for Targhuls to breath in for some reason. Charlie: Yeah that's the part I don't get. Shade: Wow, you spray gas. Cool. Charlie: I'll take the sarcasm as a compliment. Shade: *groans* Yang: Shade, you need to be nice to them. Shade: I know I know. Rose: He doesn't seem very happy today. Shade: Hey, I'm always happy! Lenny: Mhm. Shade: Look I may not be like the other Targhul you're used to, but I'm not that much of a jerk. Rose: We know Shade. Lenny's just not good with other kids. Lenny: Hey! Charlie: Look guys, let's just chill out alright? We came here to hang out with Shade while our friends are out there fighting against a group of psychotic killers. So let's just have fun alright? Yang: Yeah thast's the spirit guys! Shade: Fine. Lenny: I guess. Rose: Alright! (Lenny and Shade look at each other glaring. It then cuts to the Defenders arriving at the bank where they see Stone and a few Marked Ones inside holding the place up) Alex: In there! Jack: There's the bastard! Let's get his ass! Tom: Right! (The heroes all head toward the bank where it cuts to the inside with Stone walking up to the front desk as two Marked Ones hold up the bank clerk) Bank Clerk: Sir please! I-I already told you we- (Stone grabs the man and pulls him over the counter and glares at him) Stone: And I already told you mister! We don't want your money! We just want to see you and everyone else in this building dead. Marked One #1: Yeah. Bank Clerk: Please sir, don't...! (Stone slams the clerk into a table as he prepares to stab him with a small knife) Stone: Bleed for me. Bank Clerk: NO!! (Stone goes to stab the clerk before the knife is blasted out of his hand. He and the Marked Ones turn to find the heroes at the door with Alex pointing his hand at Stone) Alex: Hello Stone. Stone: Defenders. Jack: Been awhile huh? Stone: It has. You all look well. Erin: Could say the same about you Stone if you weren't a killer. Stone: *sigh* So misguided heroes. You think we kill without reason huh? Alex: Sure seems that way. Stone: Well it's not. Mr. Kira has given us purpose in the joys of killing. His leadership has helped us grow as people and as workers of his will. Erin: Well Kira is insane. So I don't see that lasting long. Stone: We'll see about that. Omega: Oh we will. Jack: So how about we do less talking, and more fighting? Stone: Then let's have at it then! (Stone and the Marked Ones arm themselves as the heroes rush toward them. It then cuts back to the kids as Charlie is seen having a playful fight with Rose) Rose: Got you now Charlie! Charlie: No you don't! Rose: You su- (Charlie then throws green slime into Rose's face, blinding her and freeing Charlie) Rose: AH!! No fair Charlie! Charlie: Haha! I win! Yang: So this is what you guys normally do? Lenny: Well we also build sand castles, play with blocks, or hide and seek. Yang: *Sighs* Sounds like good times... Charlie: I mean it's something am I right? Rose: Yeah! (Rose then wipes her eyes off and looks at the slime) Rose: What even is this anyway? Charlie: Pheromones. Keep them away from humans. Rose: EW! Charlie: Yeah I'd say put that somewhere where no one's gonna smell it. Rose: Yeah, right. Yang: Does he spray that stuff a lot? Charlie: It's my only pheromone that doesn't harm my opponents. Granted sleep pheromones don't harm them either but using them takes all the fun out of it. Yang: Huh I see. So are you like the youngest of the kids? Charlie: *Sighs* For Omega's kids yes... I recently died and had to go though what Shade's going though. Yang: You died? Charlie: Yeah. We got into a fight with a bunch of people who wanted to kill our entire race thinking we were gonna destroy humanity. I got shot with the same bullets the others used to kill Carnage so I had to abandon that body and reform into what you see now. Rose: Yeah. Yang: Oh. Wow. That must suck. Charlie: Eh. I hate that my brothers and sister are so much older then me, and I can't help on missions anymore, but everyone does seem to like me more when I'm younger. Rose: Why wouldn't they? You're adorable Charlie! Charlie: Eh, I guess so. Yang: You're all pretty adorable honestly. Rose: Yeah! Erin tells me how cute I am everyday! Shade: Pfft. Charlie: I usually try to avoid contact with other people. Yang: Why? Charlie: Pheromones. Yang: Oh. Charlie: Yeah. Lenny: Well at least you guys have powers. Yang: How do you guys get powers anyway? Rose: Well I got mine from spending time in this beautiful alternate world. And my ice powers from a powerful being. Charlie: I got mind when I bonded with Uraraka and ate these pheromones in her. Yang: Wait. Bonded? Lenny: You don't know about bonding? Yang: No what's that? Rose: Hey Shade show her! Shade: What?! No! Charlie: Go on show her. Shade: I refuse to bond with a human being. Lenny: He's scared. Shade: I am not! I only bond with prey! Nothing else! Rose: Yeah he does sound kinda freaked out Lenny. Shade: I AM NOT! Yang: Hey come on Shade show me. I'm interested. Shade: NO!! Charlie: Just do it you wimp. Shade:..... *Sighs* Fine... Charlie: There you go. Shade: *thinking* I'm gonna regret this. (Shade crawls over to Yang and proceeds to bond with her) Rose: Now he's getting it. Yang: Oookay....That feels weird. Charlie: Trust me, it won't kill you. Shade: *voice* I hate this. (Shade is now bonded with Yang) Yang: Whoa... Is.. Is this bonding? Rose: Yep. Yang: So this is how you guys get- *Jumps and squeaks in surprise* ... Shade what did you do!? Charlie: He probably shifted. Lenny: Knowing him he's probably actually gonna use it for its actual purpose. Shade: *voice* Hey! You-.....You don't know if I'll do that. Lenny: I don't know man. Rose: He's not gonna do anything! I think.... (Shade then separates and sits back down) Shade: I hated that. Yang: What the heck even was that?! Charlie: Bonding. Yang: What does that mean? Charlie: A Targhul attaches to a host as a way of transport and other means. Rose: We do it as a sign of friendship in our group. Yang: Friendship? Charlie: Yeah. To us, it shows we that trust each other. Lenny: But naturally, we're supposed to use it to drain a host's blood. Yang: Really? Rose: Yeah. We haven't seen it happen, but I assume it's a painful experience. Yang: Yeah no need to show me that. Shade: I'd be glad to anytime you want. Yang: No thanks Shade. But hey, if you ever want to, I'd let you bond with me. Shade: W-Why would I EVER want to do that!? Yang: I don't know. But if you do, you can. Shade: I'll just drain your blood. Yang: No you won't. Shade: Oh really? How do you know? Yang: Cause. I trust you. Shade: *growls* If you say so. Lenny: Dude, what the heck is your problem? You're being a real jerk. Charlie: Yeah. Shade: What? Am I not allowed to act like this? Lenny: Not when you're being this mean! Shade: Oh I can show you mean kid! Yang: Hey! No fighting! Shade: Oh what are you gonna do about it!? Yang: Shade you don't wanna test me! Shade: Try me! You wouldn't hurt a small child now would you?! Yang: *Eyes go red* I SAID DON'T TEST ME!! (Shade gets shocked by that and the other 3 get scared) Yang:.... *Closes her eyes, breathes in, and then opens them showing they are back to normal* Sorry... Shade:....Okay then. (Shade sits back down and calms down. The room falls silent) Rose: Well.....Awkward huh? Charlie: Yep. Shade: Sorry guys. Rose: Oh it's fine Shade. Shade: *groans* Lenny: Yeah I'm uhhh, I'm sorry too. Shade: It's fine. I deserved it. Rose: Well you just need to lighten up a bit Shade, that's all. Shade: Well it's not my fault that I'm not used to being happy. Lenny: Huh? Shade: Well guys, how would you feel if your mother gave birth to you and a bunch of other children, and she ends up favoring them over you because they're "special" and "have potential"? Rose: Uhhh- Shade: Exactly. So now you can see how I'm not used to this kind of setting. Lenny: Yeah.... (Shade then sits looking at the ground before Yang hugs him) Shade: Huh? (Yang is silent as she continues hugging Shade) Shade: Uhhhh..... Charlie: Well, this just got awkward all over again. Lenny: Yeah.... Shade: Was it something I said? Rose: Probably. Shade: Oh. Yang: Let's just say... I know what its like to have issues with your mom. Shade: You... You do? Yang: You have my memories. Remember? Shade:.... Oh... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts